The use of electronic medical devices of all types is now routine. Often these devices are used in environments where adjustments must be made during the course of a medical procedure. In many situations, these adjustments need to be made to a control, or set of controls that may be preferably remotely located from the operator.
By way of example, a sonographic procedure is performed by a sonographer holding a scan-head probe against a patient's body and moving the probe along the body's contours in order to facilitate obtaining the desired image. While the sonographer is moving the probe with one hand it is often necessary to make one or more adjustments with respect to controls located on a control panel located separately from the probe. Typically, the sonographer must stretch spread-eagle style to reach both the control panel and the patient at the same time.
In some situations, remote control buttons can be placed on the probe to avoid requiring the operator to reach one hand for controls mounted behind or off to the side of the location where the probe is being used. However, in the case of a sterile environment the operator must not touch any non-sterile controls. This then presents a problem when any adjustments must be made during the course of the procedure.